Header Variables
Add Some Cool Stuff There are other really cool variables that can go in the header, these are: randGeysers - set to 1 to have random geyser placement at startup. ainBridgeDrawRate - Replace n with an AI number. The rate at which the AI builds bridges, the known range is 1 to 8. 1 is very fast, 8 is very slow. AI Abilities This needs a whole section to itself. In the Header put 'ainAbility =' and then one or more of the following, preceded by ! if you don't want the AI to have the ability. The abilities are turned on by default: FOCUS_ON_THINGS_THAT_ATTACK_BUILDINGS When a Temple or Workshop is attacked, the AI creates a 'hate list' and will preferentially attack things on that list. not'ing this item will stop that behavior. BUILD_BLOCKERS_WHEN_BUILDINGS_HARMED When a Temple or Workshop is attacked, the AI will look through its tech list and, if it finds a blocker, it will try to build blockers preferentially as the next thing it builds. '''not'ing this ability will stop that behavior. ATTACH_TO_ENEMY_ISLAND Once the AI has built up sufficient Storm Power, it will always try to attach to its Enemy's island, only giving up after it has been stymied for about twenty seconds. 'Not'ing this item stops that, often futile, behavior. STOP_COLLECTING_FROM_DANGEROUS_GEYSERS If a unit is killed while collecting, then its geyser is marked as 'dangerous' and won't be collected from until absolutely necessary. COLLECT_STORM_POWER Allows the AI to collect Storm Power. If you want it to have to use only its starting reserves, '''NOT this item. ENCIRCLE_ENEMY_ISLAND A general tactic of the AI is to attempt to encircle the enemy island with bridges in order to create platforms from which to launch attacks. not'''ing this will stop that behavior. CONCENTRATE_FIRE While choosing its next target the AI normally gives slightly preferential treatment to attacking the same thing it attacked last time in order to ensure its death. When you '''NOT this object, that preference is no longer calculated. REPEAT_SUCCESSFUL_DROPS The AI drops things by going through its tech list, object by object, and trying to find a good place to put the object. (This is why bulky tech lists are a bad thing) If it manages to drop something, this item makes it likely to stick with it and try to drop the same thing again. not'''ing it stops the behavior, and the AI will just move on to the next item in the list every time. CAPTURE_ENEMY_PRIEST NOT this if you don't want to allow the AI to capture the priests of its enemies. BUILD_DAIS If you don't want the AI to be able to build its own Altar, then '''NOT this. SACRIFICE_ENEMY_PRIEST If you don't want the AI to be able to sacrifice enemies it captures, then NOT this. Very handy for kidnapping scenarios. USE_PRIEST_TO_COLLECT Normally the AI will use its Priest to collect Storm Power when money is getting low. NOT this item in order to keep the priest at home. BUILD_BRIDGES If you want to stop the AI from building bridges of any kind, NOT this. For example, if you wanted to make it so that AI2 didn't collect storm power with his priest but still collected from dangerous geysers you would put: ai2Ability = "!USE_PRIEST_TO_COLLECT;!STOP_COLLECTING_FROM_DANGEROUS_GEYSERS" Thanks to Invisible Man for these abilities and RasRic for the other two variables. category:NEC